The subject matter disclosed herein relates to an exhaust treatment system for an internal combustion engine and, more specifically, to adapting controls based on catalyst performance.
Engines (e.g., internal combustion engines such as reciprocating engines or gas turbines) combust a mixture of fuel and air to generate combustion gases that apply a driving force to a component of the engine (e.g., to move a piston or drive a turbine). Subsequently, the combustion gases exit the engine as an exhaust, which may be subject to exhaust treatment systems that include one or more catalytic converters (e.g., three-way catalyst (TWC) assembly, selective catalytic reduction (SCR) assembly) to reduce the emissions of nitrogen oxides (NOX), hydrocarbons (HC), carbon monoxide (CO), and other emissions. However, the effectiveness of the catalysts at reducing emissions may decrease over time, resulting in the engine falling out of emissions compliance.